Cougar City
by Pandora.Writing
Summary: When a Bei Fong wants something, a Bei Fong gets it. Bolin learns first hand what it's like to be with an older woman when Cougar!Lin pounces on her prey. Korra, on the other hand, is horrified. Contains Crack!Ship


**A/N:** Oh god. I promised myself I wouldn't start any new fics until I finished the ones I already started. No such luck. But this image wouldn't get itself out of my mind after seeing that picture of Bolin and Korra in the car that has been making its way around Tumblr. Then there was the zipper incident and a reference to cougars, and I just couldn't help myself...

* * *

If he was honest with himself, Bolin had been feeling a little bit more awkward than usual since Chief Bei Fong had busted them out of jail.

Having anyone around while he was peeing was bad enough, but when it was a prominent figure of the community who just happened to be an older woman? That just made things a whole lot worse. And that didn't even begin to touch on when she had noticed that his fly was still undone and had zipped it up with those now literal fancy pants metal bending skills of hers.

Why had she even been looking down there in the first place? And when had she started? He certainly hadn't noticed the older woman making eyes with his crotch. Lin Bei Fong must have had some mad skills.

Bolin's eyes crept towards his older brother as they ran down the hallway and towards freedom. Mako would probably know what to do, or at least would give him some advice that would point him in the right direction. Having random women throw themselves at him was just part of the parcel of being on a Pro-Bending team, but he hardly had any experience with older women. Especially not ones who were fifty. Maybe she'd just been doing the motherly thing and was looking out for him. Then again, Lin wasn't exactly the mothering type from what he'd seen.

Bolin's eyes drifted back towards the grey-clad figure leading them, her coat flapping around her legs. It didn't really matter what Mako's advice was at that moment, because he couldn't ask it in front of steely chief. It didn't stop the young male from wondering, though.

_Don't think about it._

_Don't think about it._

_Don't think about it._

* * *

"Alright everyone, get in. It's going to be a tight squeeze."

True enough to Asami's word, the Satomobile was soon packed like a tin of sardines with the Krew clambering all over each other to get the best spots. As the driver, Asami got the roomiest spot of all with Mako in the passenger seat and two of the former metal bending officers. They were crammed up against the fire bender so as to give the Sato heiress the space she needed to manoeuvre the vehicle, but it was far better than being in the back seat.

Bolin, Korra, Tenzin, Lin and another two officers were wedged up against each other in a most awkward fashion, and the Avatar did nothing but complain about Lin's armour jabbing her sore ribs. She couldn't really blame the girl after her ordeal, but even the normally patient Tenzin looked like he was getting sick of it all.

"Has anyone got _any_ room to move at _all_? We're like ass to ankles back here." Korra groaned once more, being jostled between the ex chief of police and her air bending master.

"No one has any room, unless you want to sit on Tenzin's lap and get to know him better like those two are doing." Lin thumbed towards the now embarrassed officer who was sitting in the lap of his colleague.

Although it got a snort of laughter from the Avatar, it wasn't the kind of solution she'd been hoping for.

"Ugh, fine. Don't tell me I never did anything for you after this, though. Get off my coat." Lin wiggled her way out from under one of Korra's muscled thighs and slid across into Bolin's lap.

Having been looking out the foggy window, he was more than surprised to feel the warm and heavy weight of the chief settling down onto his legs.

"Hey whoa! Don't I get a say in this?"

"NO!" chorused the entire vehicle, now finally able to breathe a little easier as they spread out along the seat.

"Grow a pair." Lin added, leaning forward to hook her arm over the passenger seat so she could look out through the front window.

This wasn't good.

This wasn't good at all.

A pinkness spread across Bolin's cheeks, and he gulped down the thick wad of saliva. Despite all the game he liked to talk, he'd never actually been with a girl or had one sitting on him quite like that. Especially not a fully grown woman.

He wiped his sweaty palms on his thighs and tried to suck in a shuddering breath.

"_Excuse_ me?"

The drawl of the woman in question brought him back from where his mind was drifting, and he turned his bright green eyes back up to meet the unimpressed gaze he was receiving in turn.

"What?"

Lin flickered her eyes down to her lap where the young teen's hands were currently rubbing up and down her legs in a nervous fashion.

"Oh. OH! Oh no! I'm sorry! I didn't! No! I-...I thought they were mine!" Bolin yanked back his offending appendages and clutched them to his chest. "I mean, that's not what I meant! Your legs definitely aren't manly. I just-..."

"Calm down, blabbermouth. I know what you meant."

"Oh...right...Sorry.

The ex chief shook her head, and thankfully dropped the subject before turning her gaze back out the window again.

Korra, however, had to take the opportunity to pull faces and silently laugh at him. But with a long ride ahead of them in darkness on their way back to Republic City, the Avatar soon fell asleep curled up into Tenzin's side while using his cloak as a blanket. Bolin was sure he'd get a ribbing about feeling up the former chief later, but for now, he was safe.

It didn't stop the itchy sweat from crawling down the back of his neck or his face from getting even redder when Asami told them to brace for a bumpy ride.

Oh _spirits_.

Bolin gritted his rattling teeth together as tightly as he could, his breath catching in his lungs until he thought he would choke.

"Can't somebody earth bend the road or something? Make it a little less...Y'know. Bumpy?" he squeaked.

"Bolin, _you're_ the earth bender." Asami softly pointed out.

"Yeah, but-...The Chief is too!"

"Hey, I like a like a little rock in my roll. Makes for an interesting ride." Lin smirked, garnering a disapproving stare from Tenzin that she paid absolutely no mind to.

Bolin's face only got redder at that admission, and he clutched his shirt like he was expecting to have a heart attack.

_Don't think about it._

_Don't think about it._

_Don't think about it._

* * *

Damn. He thought about it.

Bolin's hands dropped to rest dangerous against the outside of his legs, almost touching Lin's in the process.

SHE MOVED! No, wait...did she? Or was that just his imagination? Just breathe, Bolin. He tried to encourage himself, hoping that nobody noticed the way his eyes rolled back in his head a little at feeling the older woman shift in his lap. AGAIN? This time he couldn't help but grab her by the hips to settle her. He was just moving her so it was more comfortable for the both of them, Bolin reasoned, though he was sure he would be getting a disapproving stare from at least someone in the Satomobile.

But it never came. Nobody had noticed where his hands were, and Lin only seemed to be smirking at Tenzin's snores as his head fell back against the cushions. Or was she smirking at Bolin's actions while she continued to admire the scenery lit up in the beams of the headlights?

Women were confusing, the bender concluded.

He also quickly concluded that moving the chief to the different spot was a very, _very_ bad idea when they hit another set of bumps in the road that sent the vibrations rattling through him. Certain parts of his anatomy were hardening under her leg until he was certain that it was resembling parts of his natural element.

Oh, she HAD to have felt that.

And yet Lin Bei Fong looked as nonchalant and as unphased as ever when the Pro-Bender's fingers dug into the dusty grey trousers at her hips.

"Can you move? _Please_? I-..." Bolin choked, his embarrassed little whisper in her ear cut off when she wriggled in his lap; pressing down even harder.

She soon had the boy leaning one hot cheek against the back of her armour, his breath coming in short little gasps as she felt him twitch.

Nobody could really blame him for clutching her hips tighter against him for the rest of the ride.

* * *

When the time came that they were finally able to clamber out of the Satomobile, Bolin couldn't scramble out fast enough when Lin got out of his lap. His face was as red as a cherry and he nearly ended up eating dirt when he got his foot stuck in the door and fell straight out onto the pavement. While it meant he had a chance to subtly adjust himself without anyone seeing, it was still just as embarrassing to have the ex chief lift him up by the back of his shirt.

He still couldn't look her in the eye, and trailed after the group as they said their goodbyes to the officers whom they left at the police station. The rest of them, however, decided it would be best to stay at Lin's apartment for the night. It was far closer than the little island in the bay, and with everyone as tired and bedraggled as they were, nobody was complaining.

With the apartment being as small as it was, it meant they were practically in a dog pile of bodies and blankets sprawled out in the living room and couches, quietly talking to one another as they awaited each of their turn at the shower. Surprisingly, Lin was kind enough to offer them all dinner and spent her time in the kitchen wrapped up in a knee-length grey bathrobe that was rather similar to the jacket she had been wearing earlier.

It gave Bolin some much needed time to think. He'd been rather quiet and evidently his brother had noticed, as he ended up with an elbow in the ribs as they slumped together on the couch.

"Hey Mako, what do you think about older women?" Bolin whispered.

"Leave Korra alone, Bo." Mako warned, holding up a finger.

"That's not-...Never mind. Forget I said anything."

With a sigh, the younger brother returned to his thoughts with a periodical glance towards the kitchen. And when he figured nobody was paying him any attention he got up and wandered towards the light.

* * *

Bolin hesitated at the doorway, peering in at the woman who was more than old enough to be his mother as she stood with her back to him, chopping vegetables. With a nervous scratch of his upturned nose, he risked a quick glance back into the other room. But nobody was looking, and he stepped into the kitchen.

If his footfalls hadn't alerted her to his presence, he was sure that her seismic sense would have as she hadn't bothered with shoes. For a while he just stared, until the rhythmic thumping of the knife against the chopping board became too much for him to handle. Bolin took another fumbling step and stopped.

What if he'd read too much into it?

Then again, thinking back on what had happened during the elevator ride up to the apartment, he was probably over-thinking things.

Once again they'd been packed in like sardines, with Bolin against the back wall and Lin in front of him, her hands clasped behind her back in the picture of perfect military posture. Shoulder to shoulder like that, nobody had been able to look down and see the way she was obscenely pressed against the younger male. Nor had they been able to see the way she relaxed her arms just enough for her hands to naturally fold around the bulge in his trousers.

Even if all of that had somehow managed to mislead him there was definitely no mistaking the entirely unsubtle way Lin squeezed him as she pulled away to exit the elevator; her hands running the very length of him and giving a single teasing tug even as she dared to strike up a conversation with Tenzin.

Before he knew it, Bolin found himself stepping up behind the ex police chief and reaching out towards her when she moved in an inviting manner. He faltered for only the briefest of moments before his hands came into contact with the deliciously soft material of her bathrobe upon her hips.

A smirk crossed Lin's face as she felt the boy press himself up against her and grind his hardness against her backside like a horny teenager. Then again, that was exactly what he was. He was only sixteen. Complete jailbait. But _ex_ Chief Bei Fong was outside the law now. Still, she was inordinately filled with pride at the thought she could spark a reaction from one so young.

Pride at being _wanted_.

She could feel the heat stirring between them with his body tight up against hers and his cheek digging into the back of her shoulder, trapping her against the kitchen counter. His almost inaudible, breathless grunts inspired the faintest of pink flushes to spread across her scarred cheeks in excitement, and Lin found it within herself to goad him further.

"Haven't you grown a pair yet? I hate being made to wait." She hissed.

Bolin didn't answer, but with a quick glance behind him to make sure nobody was at the door, he buried his fingers in the bathrobe and began hiking it up over her hips.

* * *

In an uncharacteristic moment of vanity, Lin wondered if the young earth bender would be turned off by the visual reminder of her age in the light stretch marks on her thighs and she briefly considered whether she should just take the road of common sense and end it before it started. But the boy didn't even seem to notice; and if he did, he didn't care. Instead, Lin felt his hands pawing clumsily at her and kneading at her flesh.

"Ungh...Can you...do that metal bending thing again?"

Bolin grunted in her ear, doing his best not knock his knee against the cupboard doors under the counter top and alert everyone to what it was that he was doing. Though it _was_ particularly difficult for him to remain standing when he felt the tug upon the front of his trousers despite no hands being there to loosen the zipper. Wasting no time in freeing himself, the Pro-Bender had them joined as soon as he figured out where to stick it, which, incidentally, took him an embarrassingly longer time to figure out than it should.

It was nerves, damn it! It wasn't his fault!

At least the chief knew what she was doing when she reached in between them and helped him out.

Bolin's knees buckled at the sensation that had him gripping both Lin and the countertop for support. Lin in turn decided it was probably safer to put the knife down and hoped she didn't end up with vegetable juice all over her bathrobe when he bent her forward a fraction more.

"Uhn...yeah...Your mother is going to kill me twice if she ever finds out what I'm doing to you."

A wide grin spread across her face at the thought of Toph hunting him down in the spirit world when he died. She'd probably come after them both for a laugh, just to see the looks of terror on their faces. But Lin figured he didn't even realize what he was whispering into her back. So she simply just jutted her hips out further to increase the pressure between them. The boy seemed quite appreciative of the action and continued his animalistic little rutting session even as he tried to paw at one of her breasts through the thick material of her robe.

As she had suspected their tryst came to an unsatisfying conclusion when Bolin didn't last particularly long. Then again, she had been teasing him half the night. He probably hadn't even settled down from the ride in the Satomobile since they had gotten back here. The kid was probably a virgin by the struggle he was having earlier in locating the right hole. But hey, that was the great thing about the young ones. They were always eager to learn.

Still, he seemed entirely too smug for the situation when he zipped himself back up and gave her a wide, prideful grin.

"How's that for Pro-Bending?"

Lin flipped her robes back down and crossed her arms over her chest. All it took was a raised eyebrow and an unimpressed lean against the counter to deflate him. And she'd be damned if she didn't admit that a part of her relished the look on his face as his grin slowly disappeared.

"Um...Did you even-...?"

"No."

"Oh."

"Relax, kid. You just need a bit more practice; that's all. Now get out of here."

It was a somewhat more sheepish Bolin that return to sit by his brother on the couch, while Lin returned to making their dinner. She did, however, take the time to flash a self-satisfied smirk at Korra, who was standing there staring at her with a pint of ice cream in her arms and a spoon dangling between her lips.

"Tell anyone what you just saw and I'll make sure that I get to see the next Avatar cycle within my lifetime."

Korra just nodded slowly and backed out of the room.


End file.
